That We Live Not Alone: 101 Drabbles
by theswisswereright
Summary: From a challenge by HPKHluver4life. Reader-insert. Characters done: Zack, Cloud. Now posting: Reno. 20 drabbles for each. Humor, innuendo, all sorts of fun. 100-word fics. Who's next? Vote in my poll!
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is a collection of 101 real drabbles, meaning 100 words about a certain theme. This was a challenge on Lunaescence by "HPKHluver4life". I know FF . net doesn't allow reader-insert, but this is a taste of what I am working on now.

The prompt for each drabble is the chapter title.

The fandom is Final Fantasy VII.

I am doing 20 drabbles apiece for each character.

**I have completed the Zack chapters, and I am almost done with the Cloud ones. After that, it's Reno. Who's next? Vote on my poll, or I do someone gross like Hojo! :) **

…**No, I'd die inside. But I'll do SOMETHING.**

Don't worry, it doesn't have lemon, as per the request, so it doesn't get weird. Most of the time, you don't even need to read yourself into the story. Even if you aren't familiar with FFVII, these can probably still be read, as they're not overly world-involved and span almost all of the genres.

Updates come whenever I feel like writing them, no schedule.

Er, yeah, so I am no longer writing "Breathe Me," so no more wait?

Love, Swissie

P.S. I used Microsoft Word to count my words, so no matter what FF says, I do not lie!

Reviews much loved.


	2. Happy

"Okay, don't peek."

It was your birthday, and Zack was going all out. First cake, and now a blindfold in a field.

"Now you can look."

You removed the blindfold to see Zack straddling a chocobo. He jumped off and walked toward you, reins in hand.

Zack dropped to one knee, releasing the reins. "____, will you-"

"WARK!" The chocobo sprinted away.

"Aww, shit! The ring was on the saddle!"

You giggled as your SOLDIER boy chased a bird around a field. "Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"YES!"

"Good! Now let me catch this thing!"

He'd never know how happy he made you.


	3. Smile

"Dammit, Zackary!"

There was pancake batter everywhere. Even…_Gaia, on the ceiling? How did he manage that?_

"I wanted to make you breakfast!" His soft lips were drawn in a very effective pout.

"Well, you shouldn't have! How am I going to clean this up before training?"

His eyes glittered mischievously. "Don't go to training today," he purred as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed a kiss to your neck. "I'll write you an excuse. Stay with me and clean it later."

And damned if you didn't do just that.

You could never say no to that smile.


	4. Don't Go

He had barely looked at you all morning.

Last night, you'd really had it out, and now "Mr. Cheerful" Fair wouldn't even look at you as he crunched his cornflakes. "When I come back, I'll move out."

You let him leave.

When he came back with boxes, he found you curled up in a ball, wearing one of his shirts, hugging his pillow.

His heart melted. "____, wake up." You blinked, then seemed to realize the situation.

"Don't go, Zack. Please?"

He sat on the bed beside you and held you close to his chest.

"I won't, okay? Not ever."


	5. Frustrated

"Screw you, Ikea! Nobody likes Scandinavians, anyway!"

You threw down the pieces and gave up building the new entertainment center.

That was when Zack came in. "What's wrong, babe?"

"This damn…FURNITURE!"

He looked at the paper on the floor. "These the instructions?"

"Yeah."

Zack picked the instructions up and chuckled warmly.

"Er, babe, I don't know how to tell you this, but you have them upside down."

You turned bright red and spewed expletives. Zack tried to hug you, but you evaded it and dashed from the room.

He sighed and got to work constructing the darn thing.

"Damn Scandinavians."


	6. Story

"Then Daddy took Mommy to the park and asked her to marry me."

"Then what, Dad?"

"Well, we were in a hurry, because…it was dark. So we got a taxi, and the whole way back, we were…talking…in the back seat."

"Then?"

"When we got back, we, uh…ordered a pizza, to…celebrate our engagement. Nine months later, you came!"

"Pizza makes babies?"

You could _hear_ Zack scratching his head. "Yes?"  
There was a small squeak of terror. "I don't want a baby!"

"No, not OUR pizza!"

You sighed. Zack was never telling bedtime stories again. This was the third food this week.


	7. Empty Threat

You flounced around the house in the skimpy Santa's Helper costume, completely aware of Zack's eyes on you. You knew it wasn't nice to tease him in his condition, but you just couldn't help it.

"____, if you don't come here right now, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what? Toss your crutches at me?"

Zack looked down at his cast-covered leg and sighed. "I'm going to do absolutely nothing."

"That's right. So if you want me over there, you have to ask nicely."

"____, would you PLEASE come and sit on my lap? Please?"

"Now that's more like it."


	8. Flower

You smelled that gardenia smell on his shirt, and you knew where he'd been.

"So how _is_ Aerith these days?"

"Aerith? What're you talking about?"

"Where were you for the last hour?"

"Getting you these." He held out a bouquet of white flowers. Daisies, or excuses.

"Zack, flowers grow ONE PLACE in Midgar. ONE. And it's HER church."

"I didn't do anything with her! I told you, that was over a long time ago!"

"And now this is over, too. Give Aerith my regards." You threw the bouquet to the ground, crushing the petals with your heel.

You walked away.


	9. House With a Picket Fence

"I like this one." You were lying in bed, nestled in each other's arms.

"Yeah, but we can't afford that."

"You're right."

You closed the real estate pamphlet and laid your head on his chest.

"Zack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why can't we just live here?"

"It's not right, babe. We'll be married soon, we need a house."

"Screw house. I just want to be with you."

"You don't want the whole 'kids, dog, white picket fence' enchilada?"

"Nope." You pressed a tiny kiss to his tanned, smooth shoulder.

"You sure?"

"You can build a picket fence in the kitchen."

He chuckled. "Okay."


	10. Fear

"But Mom, I don't know if I'm ready for this! I'm scared! What if he walks out? What if I trip? What if-"

You paced back and forth in your wedding dress, your hair bouncing behind you.

"Stop this, ___. Do you love him?"

You thought about Zack, his sparkling eyes, his laugh, his kindness. "With my whole heart."

"Does he love you?"

You thought about every time he'd ever said it. After breakfast, in the shower, when he left for work, when he said goodnight, when his body had reached its limit.

"Yes."

"See, nothing to be scared of."


	11. Kiss

You could still remember the first time you'd kissed.

You were working absurd hours at a bar, and he was the only patron at four in the morning.

"Hey, can I get another beer?"

And when you placed it on the table, he caught you by the hand.

"Hey, I bet you twenty gil I can kiss you without using my lips."

You sat down. "You're on."

Who could say why you did it? Boredom? Attraction? Did you just like him?

"No, I'm Zack." He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

He pulled twenty gil out. "I lose."


	12. Masquerade

"I'd tell you that you're beautiful, but I honestly can't. Dance with me?"

You lifted your mask and looked into his brilliant eyes. "Yes."

"See, you are beautiful. I'm never wrong."

"Oh, hush. Dance with me."

He was an awful dancer, treading on your toes, but his jokes and his delicious smell more than made amends.

Near the ball's end, he removed his mask and queried, "So, if I asked to call on you, you wouldn't refuse?"

Your only thought was that he was amazingly handsome. "You're never wrong, are you?"

"I thought not. Duke Zackary Fair, at your service."


	13. Wall

CRASH!

You ran from the kitchen at the sound.

There was a huge hole in your living-room wall.

Your eldest son, Matt, stood holding the Buster Sword.

"ZACKARY!"

"Yes, darling?"

"WHAT is he doing with this?"

"You can never start too soon!"

…

"Matt, honey, go to your room. I have to punish Daddy."

…

"Zack! He's six! You can't expect him to handle that sword so young! Get him a wooden one or-"

You were silenced with a breathtaking kiss.

"You win."

"Eeeewwww!" Matt had returned.

Father and son raced off, and you didn't feel like you'd won anything.


	14. Traitor

"Zackary Fair, for your crime of high treason, you will now be hung until you expire."

_iThis can't happen. Forgive me, Zack…I swear, it's a lie.i _

"Henry, don't. Please. I swear, he means nothing to me."

"Then why does it matter if he dies?"

"We never did anything! He's innocent!"

"You've no proof. The sentence stands."

_iDon't die for me.i_

You left the box and ran to the gallows, pushing aside the hangman, removing his hood, and kissing him deeply. "Zack…I love you. Now RUN."

And with that, you lifted the noose and pushed him away.

_iLive for me.i_


	15. Tell the Truth

"Did it…hurt when you f-fell from heaven, baaaby?"

Hurrah, another ShinRa grunt looking to get laid. You slammed down your drink and turned toward the voice.

"Oh. Zack. Damn, I thought you were another trooper."

"Naw, they knooooow you're out of theeeir league."

"Are you drunk, Zackary?"

"Maaaybe. You?"

"No."

"Wanna preteeend you are and go back to myyyy place?"

"Zack, did you just ask me to have sex with you?"

"Well…"

"Tell the truth."

"…yes. Yes, I did."

iHe's my best friend. And he's hot./i

"Oh, what the hell."

"Huh, honesty really is the best policy."

"Shut up."


	16. Commitment

He held your hand and blinked those beautiful eyes at you.

"____ ____, will you be Mrs. Zack Fair?"

And he flipped the box open.

…

…

"ZACKARY TOBIAS FAIR! WHO THE FUCK PROPOSES WITH A RING POP?"

"I don't know! The spirit moved me!"

By this time, you had caught him and were straddling his chest.

"Well, you could've waited!"

"I'm sorry." He gave you his famous "puppy eyes." "Although, we're already in a position to start the wedding night festivities…"

"In your parents' yard?"

"Why not?"

"Inside."

"Okay."

It can't be said that Zack was afraid of commitment.


	17. Nightmare

Fire in the air, fire and metal, and bodies everywhere.

He was the center of it. He fought valiantly, but he was slowly overwhelmed. He was going to die.

He fell, a final shot to the head, there was iso much blood/i, the ground was bleeding…his eyes closed…

You woke and SCREAMED.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I dreamed you died…" You couldn't hold back your sobs.

Warm arms encircled you. "I'm not going anywhere."

iNever pegged you for a liar, Zack./i

Years later, a young blonde man knocked on your door. "There's some things he would've wanted you to know."


	18. Dream

"Zack, st-mmm…stop it."

"And why should I?" There was a devilish smile in his voice.

"Beca-AH! Because if you don't-oh GAIA, Zaack… I'm going to-"

"Then do. That's the whole point."

You meant to swat him, you really did, but a particularly pleasing motion made your hands fist in his hair.

This was bad. He was your COMMANDING OFFICER, and he was doing things that…

"God, babe, you're so sexy…" And he did that THING again.

"N-aahhhh…do that again…fuckfuckfuck…ZACK!"

Outside your dream, the real Zack heard you moaning his name. This confirmed his suspicion.

"Oh yeah, she wants me BAD."


	19. Soft

Here it was, the dramatic moment, the first kiss. And you could only think of one thing… iHis hair's going to poke my eye out./i

You loved Zack's epic spikes, you did! But they were a bit daunting when you considered them close to your face.

iI'll just shut 'em really tight./i

As a really amazing kiss became a really amazing make-out session, your hands began to wander across his broad shoulders, up his neck, and… "It's soft," you whispered against his lips. "Really soft."

Zack chuckled gently. "Can we talk about my hair later? I'm kissing a pretty girl."


	20. Heal

"Zack? Are you okay?"

"FUCK!" And there was a violent clanging from the kitchen.

"You need help?"

"No, you're sick! I'm the caretaker!" bBOOM!/b

You got up from bed as fast as you could. There was Zack, standing over a smoking pot of…something. iOnly he could ruin Campbell's./i

You wrapped your arms around him from behind and put your weight on him. "I don't need soup to get better. Just come back to bed."

"Then I'll get sick!"

"I won't burn the soup."

He considered this. "Yeah, you're right." And Zack lifted you into his arms and carried you away.


	21. Blood

"Oh, Gaia."

Blood everywhere, and the rain did nothing to hide it.

It was a stroll through Sector Seven, and then you almost tripped over a corpse.

"____, don't look."

"Zack, I KNEW HIM! He was my friend!" You shuddered as tears began to fall. "Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know, babe. There are a lot of bad people in Midgar."

The blood was mixing with the downpour, and a pink deluge washed over your boots.

You turned your face to Zack's sweater-covered chest and cried.

His hand came up to stroke your hair. "Believe me, I understand."


	22. Death

Zack wasn't coming home. That was the news.

It was delivered years after the ShinRa announcement, the one you never believed. He had lived through that, but he was still gone.

This information was delivered by a blond man who looked to be in his twenties.

---

"And who are you? How did you know him?"

"I'm Cloud. He and I were…comrades."

"Cloud." The name was bitter. "He would've wanted me to invite you in."

"Don't feel obligated."

"No, I know it wasn't easy to come here."

"It wasn't. But you should know the truth."

"And you should eat something."


	23. Torn

iI shouldn't have invited him in./i

Cloud.

He'd stayed for a week, now.

He was so different from Zack, but his smile was just the same. His hair was spiky, but soft. He even smelled like Zack.

He spoke so softly, but you always understood him.

You were torn. And you thought he was too.

One night, almost morning, he came to your bedroom and laid his hand on your hip.

"I had a dream. He told me he wanted us to be happy together."

You moved over to make room for him beside you. "I had that one, too."


	24. Promise Me

You'd come to measure time by how long he was away.

It was cold, without the presence you'd gotten accustomed to.

iI wonder what he's doing now./i

He always came back.

---

i"Cloud?"

"Hmmm?" The hand draped over your waist traced soft circles on your stomach.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?" His eyes opened, blue, not green.

"Don't try to be Zack for me."

"You want Zack."

"Yes. But…I want you too."

"…okay." He placed his chin between your shoulder and neck and closed his eyes.

His breathing was your lullaby. i

---

As you slept, he let himself in.


	25. Childhood

"Cav-al-cade. That's pretty."

You were five years old, reading a dictionary. Kindergarten was boring. Who wanted to play dolls when you could squash ants?

There was one boy who didn't seem interested in playing either. He sat in a corner, overalls rumpled, pudgy fingers fisted. His fuzz of blond hair stuck straight up.

"Hey." He looked up to find you above him. "Why don't you play with anyone?"

"I hate them."

"Me too. Wanna hate them together?"

"Okay. My name's Cloud." He offered a hand like your daddy did.

"I'm ____. Wanna be my best friend?"

"Yeah."

So it began.


	26. Family

iFamily is forever, but it doesn't seem that way./i

Zack. Shot.

Matthew. Geostigma.

Mom. Cancer.

Dad. Suicide.

---

No, your family was almost obliterated.

"Almost" because of the man who stood at your stove, making pork chops with military precision. He cooked better than Zack.

It suddenly occurred to you that he never spoke of his family.

---

"Cloud?"

"What?" The pork sizzled in the pan.

"What's you mom and dad like?"

"…They're dead. When Nibelheim burned."

"I don't have family anymore either."

"Not true. They're always with you."

"…I suppose."

---

You wanted to hear, i"But you have me."/i


	27. Trust

"Just trust me, ____."

"No. I am NOT riding that thing. It's huge!"

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"It'll rip me to shreds! Besides, you don't have any protection."

Cloud produced some from a drawer. "Yes, we do."

"I'm still not doing it."

"I don't need your consent, woman!"

"Actually, it's my body, so you do. And I say no."

"But why? I'll make sure it's really good." His eyes softened and he pouted adorably.

"Doing anything on that will not be good. It's just too big, Cloud!"

"Pleeeease?"

"Fine." You took the proffered gloves. "I'll ride the fucking chocobo."


	28. Love

Cloud's love wasn't flowers-and-jewelry.

His job obstructed any movie dates, and he forgot Christmas regularly.

In fact, whenever the two of you weren't in bed, it didn't seem you were anything but friends.

But there was love.

One morning, he opened his eyes to find you awake. The sun was coming up behind you, and your eyes were trained on him.

"You look beautiful." He seemed surprised to have said it.

"I'm all sweaty from last night, I have eye crusties, and I have chocobo hair."

"You're beautiful, all the same."

"I love you, blind person."

"I love you more."


	29. Please

*This is not 100 words. However, I love it too much to cut it up. Forgive me.*

"Please, Uncle Cloud?"

"You've heard it a million times already."

"Aww, come on. Tell me about Daddy."

"Well…He was tall. He had your color hair, and the same eyes as Matt. He was loud, and funny, and he was strong. And he loved you and your mom both very much."

"How did he love me? He never met me."

"He knew about you before you were born, and he couldn't wait to meet you. He just…had to go." Cloud met your eyes, as he did every time he told this lie. You didn't want her to know about Zack's horrific death.

"Uncle Cloud?"

"What, Skylar?" Your daughter, born after Zack left for Nibelheim.

"Can you be my dad too?"

"Well…not really."

"Pleeease?"

i God, to be young, and think "please" can get you anywhere you want to go./i


	30. Thank You

Your third throw was perfect, hitting the center dead-on.

The bottles didn't fall down.

"What the hell?"

"Don't you know these are rigged?"

"Oh, no. I want my money back."

"Sorry, no refunds. But 'cause you're cute, I'll give you a prize." The blond man reached up and unhooked a large yellow plush bird. He turned away momentarily, then handed you the toy.

You almost pulled the tag off, and then realized there was writing on it.

i_Cloud. 345-7865._/i

"Cloud."

"Yes?"

"When do you get off?"

"Nine."

"I'll be back then."

He blinked, shell-shocked. "Wow…Thanks for your business."


	31. Like Glass

"Damn it!"

"What? What happened?" Cloud's trouble-sense tingled.

"I broke a glass." You sighed. "I suck."

"No, you're just…very clumsy."

"Shut it, Strife, before I rearrange your pretty face."

"…What? Are you angry with me?"

Glasslike, so easily cracked and fragile. He was so easily led into thinking you hated him. He wasn't Zack, with whom you could've traded insults for hours.

He was insecure.

"No. I just…I don't mean any of it. I'm just upset that I broke this."

"I understand."

"That's why I love you."

"You just said…you loved me."

"Because I do, stupi…Cloud. Because I do."


	32. Hate

"I. Hate. Peas."

"Why? I can understand spinach, or tomatoes, but peas are completely unobjectionable. They're little, and mushy, and they don't taste like anything much. Most importantly, they're good for you."

"Uncle Cloud, I HATE peas."

"Skylar, you can't just hate something without a reason. Think about it, you might have changed your mind. Now here comes the-"

"I HATE THEM!"

The spoon went flying.

---

"____?" Cloud was covered in green mush. There were even peas in his hair.

"What?" You tried to smother your laughter.

"That is THE LAST time I try to reason with a two-year-old."


	33. Murderer

You knew he'd killed.

You knew he'd been through an ordeal beyond your comprehension.

i_not even sure if this is my mind anymore_/i

But it wasn't like that when he drifted off during the nightly news.

i_Give me security someplace nothing can touch me_/i

He wasn't a killer when he talked in his sleep.

i_somewhere it's dark_/i

Wasn't a murderer when those dangerous hands were on you, delving dark oceans into flesh, mapping skin and scar with intrepid clever fingers.

i_someplace I can rest_/i

For those few quiet instants, he was yours.

i_someone I can trust_/i

He was only himself.


	34. Illness

Cloud sighed as he laid in the hospital bed. "I hate that window. Do you know why?"

"Tell me." iHe still looks so beautiful./i

"I can always lay here and see the light, but I can never look out and see the view." The IV beeped quietly.

"…Oh."

"I don't hate the cancer, though, anymore."

"Why?"

"At first, I hated it because I could only see light, and not the view. But ____, when it's done with me, I'll be able to see the view again."

"I won't be with you."

"You're the only thing I'd give it up for."


	35. Grave

Zack had no grave.

There was no place you could go to cry, nowhere you could leave letters, nowhere you could breathe deep and pretend you could still smell him.

It had been ten years since, and loving Cloud with all the fierceness you could muster would never fill it.

"Why? I know…why he went, but why did he lose?"

Cloud was silent, accompanying you to visit the site of Zack's death. You turned to the sky and sighed.

"He's up there, right?"

"…I don't know where else he'd be."

"…He was a hero, wasn't he."

It wasn't a question.


	36. Ocean

"Why?"

"Before we get married…I have to know what's on the other side of that ocean."

"There's nothing there, Cloud. Nothing. No one's ever survived."

"I have to know."

"Then go."

---

i_Dear Cloud:_

_ It's been two hundred days since you left. The baby will be born soon. A boy, I think. Maybe he'll get your eyes._

_ I feel stupid writing this to you. Everyone says you're not returning, but I believed you when you promised me you would. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?_

_ Or would you?_

/i_ _____ _

b **Day 200**

** I'll be home soon.**

** C.S. **/b


	37. Light

"You aren't fat."

"Obviously, you think I am!"

"____, just because I bought the light butter doesn't mean I think you're fat. You look fantastic."

"Strife, I will throw you through the wall if you don't tell me the truth. You. Think. I'm. Fat."

"Fine. You're a blubbery whale, happy?"

"Why would you SAY that?" You burst into tears.

"I will now prove how gross I think you are by having crazy, wild, animals-in-heat sex with you for the next two hours."

You were stunned into silence. This was Cloud?

"…okay. But no more light butter."

"Promise. Now fuck me."


	38. Beautiful

No words were discernible in the stream of grumbles coming from the head bobbing over the smoking engine.

"Fuck-bucket."

Ah. There was a word. And from the sound of things, fixing the engine of Fenrir was not going well.

You and Cloud were on what was supposed to be picnic trip. Six miles from home, Fenrir's engine sputtered and died. Had it been your car, you could have just walked home.

"Shit! Ow!"

This exclamation tore you from your musings. Cloud's goggles were splattered with oil.

You sighed and left the car to help him. "What a beautiful freaking day."


	39. Pain

Blip. Blip. BlipblipblipBLIPBLIPBLIPBL-"

"I. Want. Drugs." Your voice was lethally calm.

"Baby, the anesthesiologist will be here soon.. Just breathe like in class. In. Ou-"

Your grip on Cloud's hand became circulation-threatening. "Drugs, Cloud. Now." The evenness of your tone barely remained.

"Look, just-OW-squeeze my hand when it gets really bad."

"GYAAAH!"

"Okay, I can't take this. Nurse, how about those drugs? And maybe a finger splint?"

___

You looked down at the baby girl in your arms. "Kid, you better be worth it."

Cloud gaped at you. "You're a monster."

"You try having one."

"Point taken. You're a saint."


	40. Blind

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**I am doing Reno after this, twenty more, but after that, I don't know who to write about! Leave me a review about this or vote in my poll (on my profile)! Thank you!**

**Now on to the drabble.**

* * *

"Wake up. C'mon, breathe!"

You drew in breath.

A frantic voice, male. You were being shaken.

"O-okay, I'm awake. I'm AWAKE!"

The hands fell. "Sorry. Look, you got run over. Do you remember?"

"No."

"What's your name? Try to open your eyes."

"My name is ____ ____. And it doesn't matter. I'm blind."

"Oh."

"…can you take me to the nearest town?"

"Y-yeah. Let me help you onto the bike. I'll have to hold you." The stranger picked you up. He smelled nice. "I'm Cloud."

"Okay. I'm tired."

"Well, Tired, let's get you some rest."

Fenrir roared down the road.


	41. Apologize

The world was ending.

This wasn't a metaphor. The apocalypse was fast approaching.

Where was the Planet's Savior?

He was curled up in a ball on your couch, watching DVDsand eating your last bag of Cheetos.

"I don't have another miracle, ____. Aerith is dead. There's nothing I can do."

You understood.

The night it happened, you were in bed, holding tight to each other.

When the light came close, Cloud grasped onto you as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

He was crying. You thanked Gaia for everything.

That was all there was.


	42. Fire

"Hey, there. Name's Reno. What's got you up so early?"

i_It is five a.m. I do not need this._/i

You didn't even look up. "Dude, I'm wearing sweats and bunny slippers. Go hit on the cashier. She's got decent-sized tits."

"And deprive myself of your biting wit?"

You lifted your eyes. "Uhhh…" i_HOT! I mean, sexy! I mean…_/i

"Ah, I've made you speechless."

"…Okay, mister sexy-but-too-damn-full-of-himself. Learn to tie your tie and not look like your head is on fire, and then come on to me. Let me buy my cookie dough. Shoo."

"So, tomorrow, same time?"

"Ugh. Yeah, sure."


	43. One Day

One fine day, an ordinary girl went for a walk.

She was almost mugged, but was rescued by a strange, redheaded man in a suit.

She tried to thank him, but he just said, "Don't make me save you again, yo."

One not-so-great day, an ordinary girl got drunk.

She was almost stuck walking home in the rain, but was driven home by a rather attractive, tattooed man in stained Calvin Klein.

She tried to have drunken sex with him, but he just said, "Take better care of yourself."

One bright day, an ordinary girl called a sarcastic, strange man and asked him out for coffee.

He met her at a café, and even paid for her drink.

She tried to give him her phone number, but he just said, "Doll, you could do so much better than me."


	44. For You

It was quiet, as it always was, Reno asleep with his face to your stomach.

His breath tickled.

You combed fingers softly through his vivid hair.

He scared you.

You could drown in that.

___

After the noise and pressing. After the heaving breaths and body-wracking shakes. After the intensity and heat and dark, carnal b**want**/b.

After, he slept, just this way. It was calming, and he looked so soft in those minutes. So sweet.

___

"Reno?"

"mmm…" He nuzzled into your skin, trying to reclaim sleep.

"Why do you do it?"

"…wha', bein' a Turk?"

"Yeah…"

"…maybe I think I can make up for my sins, yo."

His breathing slowed and evened again.

___

"Reno?"

"…wha' now?"

"I don't mind your sins at all."

"…then I do it for…you…Now shhh…you're pretty when you're quiet…"

This time you let him slumber.

___

It was quiet, as it always was, Reno asleep with his face to your stomach.

His breath tickled.

You combed fingers softly through his vivid hair.

You could drown in that.

___

Nothing had changed.


	45. Photo Album

The album was charred, but not beyond recognition. You'd saved it from the fire, when you knew you'd never see Reno again, when he burned down his house to join the Turks.

Your favorite photo was somewhere near the middle, an idyllic shot of a chubby-cheeked Reno on a rusty tricycle.

He promised to share, but he never did.

He was a liar, even then.

Your second favorite was the last one, of a gangly, grinning teenaged Reno with his arm slung around a girl. She was smiling, and there was a sparkle where the camera flash glinted off of her cheap silver ring.

i "When I get a job, I'll marry ya, a'right? So wear this for me, until I can buy you a diamond." /i

That girl was you.

He was a liar, even then.


	46. Memory

"How was she?"

"How was who, yo?" There he was, lighting another damn cigarette on your good sofa. Goddamn him.

"The whore you fucked last night."

"Bullshit. I ain't done any whore."

"Then why come in at four in the morning like you're scared I'll hear you?"

"Because I wanted to wash off the fuckin' blood, yo!" His eyes were rabid, wild between his fingers.

"Oh, God. Reno." You knelt beside him, arm around his shoulders. "Okay. Okay. Let's just go back to bed." He was boneless, so easily guided.

There were memories, but not all of them were good.


	47. Hope

"C'mon, marry me, yo." His eyes were bright and pleading.

"No."

"Why?"

"We're in a supermarket! Just friends, Reno."

___

"Please marry me, yo?"

"You're only saying that because you're drunk."

"Maybe. Please?"

You sighed. "No."

___

"Why not marry me?"

"You're not serious about anything."

"I'll buy a suit, get a desk job."

"When you do, I'll say yes."

___

"Why do you keep asking?"

"Only two answers. It's always a fifty-fifty shot, yo."

"It doesn't work like that."

"As if you know better than me."

___

"…ask me again."

"____, will you marry me?"

"Yes, might as well."


	48. Numb

Cold. Freezing.

Why were you doing this?

You strolled into the Turk building on that January morning, wearing a trench coat and heels.

Nothing else.

The secretary barely looked up, pointing to Reno's door.

Inside was everyone's favorite redhead, cursing at paperwork.

"Oh, darling, I brought you lunch." You held up a paper bag, simultaneously undoing the coat's belt.

"Sweet mother of mercy." Reno seemed absolutely speechless as he motioned you closer to him. He punctuated each word with a kiss on your exposed skin. "You. Are. The. Best. Girl. Ever."

The numbness in your toes was altogether worth it.


	49. Fate

_This is it. It's cold and rainy and I'm in the back of his car and this is about to happen._

It was New Year's, you were sixteen, and Reno had just bought a car.

There was a party. You went, but when everyone else went inside, the two of you took shelter elsewhere.

Kissing. Grinding. Skin on skin, that inexorable press of _oh god heat_ and you had never wanted anything more.

His breath was right next to your ear as you moved together, in the almost-dark, whispering nothings with every exhalation. Then you stopped thinking about anything.

WHITE was the only thing you heard or saw. Sweet, biting WHITE.

You distantly heard yourself release a strangled cry. Reno bit down on your left shoulder, drawing blood as he rocked into you one last time.

"____!" That was what he remembered, that he was with you. God, this was cramped and awkward and perfect, and it was meant to be this way.


	50. Alive

_What are you doing calling me? You're on a mission!_

"I know, but you're irresistible, yo. What're you up to?"

_Worrying about you, now. Is that the chopper I hear? Are you flying right now?_

"Uh…no?"

_Reno, get the hell off the phone! You're not being careful!_

"Fine, fine. Wait up for me tonight, yo. I'll show you who's careful." You could hear his cocky smirk over the phone. "Oh fuc-"

BLAM! The sound echoed in the earpiece and rocked you to your core. A cold sweat began forming.

You were now the last person who had heard Reno alive.


	51. Ice

"It's fucking COLD, yo!"

"Aw, come on. I know you don't want to, but I've never made a snowman! Please?"

Your puppy dog eyes seemed to affect him, as he jammed the puff-ball hat over his fiery hair and stormed outside. "Freezin' my BALLS off for this woman…"

"I'll convince them to forgive me later!" you called as you pulled on your mittens and followed him.

When the door closed behind you, you were immediately struck with a realization. No, wait, that was just a snowball. "RENO!"

He smiled, holding another projectile. "Snowball fights are more fun than snowmen, yo."


End file.
